


The Academy

by jachaelas



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jachaelas/pseuds/jachaelas
Summary: Jared Vasquez and Michaela Stone meet as teenagers. The pair get off to a slightly rocky start, but they can’t avoid the obvious connection that they have.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Michaela's POV******

** **** **

5:30am.

** **** **

Too early for me.

** **** **

I hit my phone aimlessly, trying to put it on snooze. It didn't work. I groaned as I sat up, turning off my alarm and checking my messages. I looked around the room I had been living in since I was six years old. I had grown up in this room, forcing Ben to play cop games and having sleepovers with Evie. I got up and took the clothes I had left out for myself, heading into the bathroom. I showered, before getting dressed and brushing my hair.

** **** **

'Hey sweetie.' My Mom smiled, walking into the bathroom as I was putting on mascara, and put her hands on my shoulders. 

** **** **

'Hi Mom.'

** **** **

'You excited to leave?'

** **** **

'I've lived here for so long, I can't imagine not being here every night,' I laughed.

** **** **

'You'll do great. I can't believe my baby is all grown up.'

** **** **

'Mom, you don't need to cry,' I turned around to see her smiling, eyes watery.

** **** **

'I'm gonna miss you, but you'll come visit, right?'

** **** **

'Course, it's less than an hour drive.'

** **** **

'First your brother, now you. Soon you'll be getting married, having kids-'

** **** **

'Mom! I'm seventeen, I don't need to be thinking about any of that yet.'

** **** **

'Alright, I know. You enjoy yourself there, and don't go partying every night.'

** **** **

'I won't.'

** **** **

She kissed my forehead, before leaving the bathroom as I finished putting on makeup. I walked back into my bedroom, threw the shorts and t-shirt that I'd worn to bed in an open box, and then carried all eight of the large cardboard boxes that had taken residence in my room for days, down into our kitchen. My brother had come over early to drive with me to the academy. As I took the final box downstairs, I noticed that Ben had made me breakfast.

** **** **

'Hey Mic,' Ben smiled, walking over to me and ruffling my hair. He was only four years older, but he acted like I was still a little kid.

** **** **

'Hey, what's this?'

** **** **

'Just pancakes.'

** **** **

'It's 6am,' I laughed, digging into the stack of syrup coated pancakes that were set out in front of me.

** **** **

'What can I say, I'm an earlybird. You excited to leave?'

** **** **

I shrugged.

** **** **

'I guess. I mean, I just want to get a real job.'

** **** **

'As a cop?'

** **** **

'No, I'm going to one of the best police schools in the country because I want to be a doctor.' I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

** **** **

'Anyways, how's things with Grace?'

** **** **

'Good. She's moving in with me in a couple of weeks.'

** **** **

'Don't tell Mom that. She already thinks she'll be getting grandchildren soon.'

** **** **

Ben practically spat out his pancakes as I watched, laughing at him.

** **** **

'No, we've still got quite a while until we even talk about kids.'

** **** **

'Sure, if you say so,' I grinned, with a mouth full of pancake.

** **** **

After breakfast, we loaded up my car, and set off for the academy. I was a straight As student all throughout high school, so the academy accepted me and offered a scholarship. I was a lucky kid, my parents never tried to pressure me into studying too much, and they were very open to whatever career path I chose. I've wanted to be a cop since I was four years old. The Academy had been my first choice of training, and I've had my heart set on attending since I was thirteen. Ben was always the nerdy one out of us both, and liked learning about science and maths. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but he soon realised that he wasn't going to make me find equations and calculus fun. He was the best big brother to me, he looked out for me in elementary school, and he didn't have to drive with me at 6am. I could've gone alone, but being the protective brother he is, he wanted to make sure I was settled in properly. We sang throwback songs, off-key of course, all the way there. We arrived at ten-past seven, and we went straight to registration. We waited around for 20 minutes, before I was called over to the desk.

** **** **

'Hi, I need to pick up my room keys and timetable.'

** **** **

'Name?'

** **** **

'Michaela Stone,' I replied, as the woman typed my name, then got up and walked over to a printer. She came back with a few pieces of paper, which she handed me politely.

** **** **

'Alright. Here's your campus map and timetable.'

** **** **

I took them from her, and quickly skimmed over my timetable

** **** **

'And,' The lady opened a drawer, lifting out a key. 'Your room key.'

** **** **

'Thank you,' I smiled, before walking over to my brother, who was standing with two coffees.

** **** **

'Two sugars.'

** **** **

'Thanks,' I said, taking the coffee and sipping at it.

** **** **

'Do you know where we need to go?'

** **** **

'Uh...' I handed back my coffee, while opening up the map. 'It looks like, I'm on the... other side of campus.'

** **** **

'Great. Back in the car?'

** **** **

'Yeah.'

** **** **

We drove for a couple of minutes before finding a parking spot right in front of my dorm. I found my room, and when I opened the door I walked into the living room, which led into the kitchen. There was also two bedrooms, one which I planned to use as a spare room. They both led into the same bathroom, with a shower.

** **** **

'Looks nice,' Ben came in behind me, with one of the boxes full of clothes. He put it in one of the bedrooms. We were only able to fit five boxes in the car, so once we had put all the boxes in the room, we got ready to drive home to pick up the rest of the boxes.

** **** **

'Can't we just stay here for an hour?' I groaned, falling back onto the sofa.

** **** **

'No, come on. If we go now, it'll be done sooner.'

** **** **

'Ugh, you're so practical.' 

** **** **

I got up and left with him all the same. The early start was making me tired, and I fell asleep for about half of the drive. When we got home, I said a proper goodbye to my parents, which ended in my Mom and I both crying. Evie came over too, but after telling her about the extra bedroom in my dorm room she agreed to stay over soon. 

** **** **

'Should we set off now Mic?'

** **** **

'No, you stay. I'll go on my own.'

** **** **

'You sure.'

** **** **

'Yeah.'

** **** **

'I'll miss you.'

** **** **

I suddenly threw my arms around him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

** **** **

'I'm gonna miss you so much.'

** **** **

'Hey,' He laughed, 'I'll come visit.'

** **** **

This was Ben. The annoying big brother that put the cookies too high up for me to reach, the one that told me there were snakes in the garden when I was six, the one that laughed at me when I couldn't run as fast as him (I soon overtook him). But, he was also the brother that fought off the monsters under my bed, the brother that punched a boy that tripped me up in school, the brother that made juice come out of my nose on several occasions because I was laughing so hard at his jokes.

** **** **

'Love you, big bro.'

** **** **

'Love you little sis.'

** **** **

And then I left.

** **** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Michaela's POV**

The drive back to the academy felt much longer without my brother with me. I put on the radio, humming along to a few songs. After a while I saw a sign for a Wendy's, so I took the exit off the freeway, and stopped for a drink and some fries. It was only around 11, but I had hoped to be unpacking by now. It took me a really long time to say goodbye to my family, but since I pretty much never get emotional I didn't expect today would be any exception. I drove the rest of the way in silence. My classes started on Monday, which gave me all of tomorrow to settle in. When I arrived at the academy for the second time, I managed to get myself lost trying to find my dorm. It took ten minutes to find, but once I had arrived I found a parking space right in front of the dorm. I went in and opened the door to my room, and then went to get the boxes. I picked up the box full of my books and got all the way to the door before bumping into someone. 

'Dude! Watch it!' I yelled, bending down to pick up all of my books.

'I'm so sorry. Here,' He got down on his knees to help me. I looked up at him, and was slightly taken aback. He had a chiseled jaw, a little stubble, and I felt like his eyes were staring right into my soul.

'Wait, what were you doing in my room?' I glared at him, as he gave me a confused look.

'_Your_ room? This is _my_ room. Is that why there are loads of boxes in the other room?'

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _'Yeah, um. I brought them here earlier.' I tried to be mad at him, but he was being so nice to me. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _'Why don't we take these into the room, and then go see the dean?'_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _'Sure.'_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _'I'm Jared, by the way.'_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _'Michaela.'_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _We finished picking up the books and I put the box in my room._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _'You got any other boxes?'_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _god, his accent. you would think that after nearly 18 years of living in new york I’d be used to the accents, but that wasn’t the case.___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Yeah, two.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'I'll help you._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'No, I can do it.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'I insist.' He smiled. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Fine,' I sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _We headed back out to the car where I picked up the heavier box. I didn't want him thinking of me as weak, so I carried my box full of gym weights. I was straining under the pressure, but I didn't care. I dumped the box in my room, and Jared came in after me with a different box. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Where’s the dean's office?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'I'm not sure, I only got here about an hour ago.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'I'll go to the secretary and ask.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'I'll come.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Fine.' Honestly, I didn't see why this dude wanted to go everywhere with me. I walked outside and got in my car, beckoning for him to follow. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'You're gonna drive? It's five minutes walking.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _I wrinkled my nose._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Seriously? We have two days left where we don't do intensive training twice a day, and you want to walk?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'No,' He laughed. 'I want to run.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'What?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'I'll race you.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He'd got me there. I wasn't going to back down to a race, I didn't want him to think he was better than me._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Fine, go!'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was faster than me at first, but he had underestimated how far we were from the secretary's office. Of course I had more endurance than him. I sped past him, and beat him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'How... did...' Jared tried while catching his breath._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'You didn't really think you were faster than me?' I laughed. I was a little taken aback by the fact I was laughing, when about ten minutes ago I found this guy really annoying. I still didn't really like him, but I’d stood my ground now and didn’t feel as if I had to prove myself to him as much. As long as I got through the next ten minutes and we sorted out the room situation, he would become just another face in the hallways. We walked over to the secretary's desk, as she looked up at us with a cheery smile._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'How can I help you two?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'We need to speak to the dean, it's about our rooms.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'What's the issue?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'We've both been put in the same room.' Jared and I said simultaneously. I gave him a look, while he smirked at me._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Is there two bedrooms?'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Yeah.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'Then there's no problem. We've put several sets of students in rooms together, in particular the newer ones. It helps them settle into living without parents.'_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _'But, we don't _want_ to share a room.'___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Actually, I don't mind.' Jared piped up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'There's nothing I can do. You'll both need to work it out together.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'So, for the next three years, I need to live with him?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Yes.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'But-' I tried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Alright. Thank you,' Jared interrupted, before pulling me gently off to one side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'What are you doing?' I whispered loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'You really want your own room _that_ badly?' He looked a little hurt. I couldn't tell if he was genuinely a nice guy, or if he was just trying to get in my pants.___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'I... I don't know.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Give it a week. If you still hate it, I'll ask the dean to move me.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Fine.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _This was going to be the most awkward week of my life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michaela is 17 in this as of right now, and it’s 2001 which obviously wouldn’t match with her age in the show but it’s easier for the purposes of the story!

**Michaela's POV**

Once we arrived back in the dorm room, we went into our own bedrooms to unpack. Of course after a couple of hours I heard a tv go on in Jared's room, I had much more to unpack. I was finishing putting my clothes in the wardrobe, when I heard Jared go into the kitchen. I wanted to avoid him, but it was nearly 4, and I hadn't eaten since before noon.

'Hey.'

'Wow, you finally unpacked?' He smirked, as I rolled my eyes.

'Yep. What are you doing?' I asked, walking over to the fridge. I opened it, and realised that neither of us had bought any food yet.

'Well, I was thinking. We could split the fridge in half, you put all your stuff on the left, and I'll put mine on the right.'

'Sounds good. I'm gonna go to the store to get some stuff, do you.. uhm...'

'Do I what?' He knew what I was going to ask, but this guy who I had known for all of five hours thought it would be fun to torture me. I didn't know how to act around guys without giving them the wrong impression.

'Do you want to come?' 

'Yes, I would, thank you.' He laughed. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning.

'Great, hurry up then.'

We drove in silence all the way to the store. Well, until I got a bit lost.

'Here, it says take the second left, and-'

'-I got it.'

Jared gave me a weird look as I turned to the maps on my phone.

'What?'

'Nothing, I was just trying to be helpful.'

_god. I was doing everything in my power to really hate this guy, but he was just so nice. it must be hard keeping an act up like that._

'oh yeah, sorry.'

I forgot sometimes that I didn't always need to be looking over my shoulder.

'it's fine.'

We arrived at the store and went our separate ways. I picked up lots of protein, fruit and veg, nothing ready-made. I was completely capable of cooking for myself. I half expected Jared to come back with a cart of ready meals, but to my surprise our carts were virtually the same. He looked up at me every time we passed each other in the isles. I kept my eyes on the rows of food. I had grown up with an older brother, so it would be expected that I would be used to being around boys, with all of Ben's friends. But no, when his friends came over I would stay in my room. I was extremely shy around them, if not then I became overly defensive. 

'Hey, Michaela, you done?'

Jared was beside me in the end isle. 

'Yeah, um I'll get you at the car I just need a few more things.'

'Ok, sure.'

I payed for my things and walked out to the car. Jared was already there, and since I had the key he waited beside the trunk. We put the bags in the trunk and drove back to the academy in silence like we did the way there. Well, until Jared started a conversation.

'So, what's your first class tomorrow?'

_five minutes. five minutes until we got back to the academy. but he just had to start a conversation._

'Um... I think I have a lecture, and then physical training.'

'...and then another lecture?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'That's what I have tomorrow.'

_oh shit._

'So we have the same timetable?'

'Probably. At least we'll know someone.'

'Yep. Great.'

Luckily we pulled into the academy a few minutes later, and I took my bags inside. We both put away our things, and I left some things out for dinner. We organised who got which cupboards, and I got ready to start on dinner. 

'I was thinking of getting a pizza, do you want anything?'

_pizza sounded good. really, really good. But then I have to sit in here with him. I was willing to do that purely because I was starving._

'Sure. Can I get a medium four cheese?'

'Course.'

Jared sat down on the sofa, and called the pizza place. I put away the things I was gonna use to make dinner, and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. I put friends on the tv, and checked my messages. Ben started calling, so I walked into my bedroom. 

'Hey, you said you would call when you arrived?'

'Sorry, there were a few issues.'

'Like what? Is everything ok?'

'Yeah, um, I'm sharing a room.'

'What?'

'With a guy.'

'WHAT?!'

'It's ok. They put some of the younger students in rooms with each other, to adjust to living alone or something.'

'Oh, but this guy, he's treating you well?'

'Yeah. He's nice I guess. His name is Jared.'

'Alright. So everything's ok?'

'Yep.'

'Ok, well I'll leave you to settle in. Call me if you need me.'

'Thanks Ben.'

I hung up the phone and went back into the living room. Jared looked up and grinned.

'Your Mom?'

'Brother, actually.'

'You have a brother?' He raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the tv. I went back to my spot on the sofa.

'Surprised?'

'No. You seem like the kind of person living in someone's shadow.'

'How did you-'

'I grew up in the shadow of my older brother. He's an engineer.'

'My brother's a mathematician. My parents treat us equally, he just always seemed a step up from me.'

'I get it. So, you like friends?' He nodded towards the tv.

'Who doesn't? I can't wait for season eight.'

'I'm not much of a tv guy, but this is ok I guess.'

'It's the best.'

'Is this what's going to be on the tv all the time?' He joked.

'Obviously, it's the only show worth watching.'

'If you say so.'

After another few episodes of friends, and some small talk with Jared, the pizza guy came. Jared handed him $20 and handed me my pizza.

'Thanks. How much do I owe you?'

'Nothing.'

'What?'

'It's our first night. I'll pay.'

'No, no. I insist.'

'No. I insist.'

'Well, thank you.'

I watched friends for another hour before going into the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I went into my room to grab some PJ's when I realised that the only ones I had were shirts and a couple of pairs of _ really _ short shorts.

_can i wear them? I mean, it's my dorm room as much as his, but I don't want to make anything awkward. _

I didn't have anything else to wear, so I put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. I heard the shower go on, so I went into the kitchen to get a drink before going to bed. I had obviously set up my tv in my room earlier, so I turned on friends and fell asleep.


End file.
